


The Next Time

by wow30



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aaron Burr goes through a lot, But with an entire life, Groundhog Day, Light Angst, M/M, kinda like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow30/pseuds/wow30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burr can't stop Hamilton from dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Time

Burr can't stop Hamilton from dying.

The first time Burr came back he was confused. He met Alexander again, in the same bar at the same time.

But this time, Burr changed things.

He led Hamilton outside, convinced him to follow Aaron's views, and took him in as his partner.

Alexander got sick.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next time Burr didn't enter the bar, he ran from Hamilton at every chance. They didn't meet this time.

Alexander still died young.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next time Burr stops Alexander from leaving his office.

“Do you remember, Hamilton?” Aaron asked, turning his back to the the other man.  
“Remember what, Burr?”  
“I killed you. Years from now I have your blood on my hands.”  
“Burr…”  
“I always remember. Why don't you?” Aaron turns to Alexander, tears falling down his face.  
“You can't remember the future Burr.”  
“Trust me Hamilton,” Burr says quietly, “I don't.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next time they meet Burr keeps him from the Schuyler sisters. He takes him to his home instead, inviting him in as a friend.  
“Alexander,” Aaron whispers, “I don't think you have much time left.”  
“Is that a threat Burr?”  
“More of a reason.”  
“A reason for wha-” Burr closed the distance between them, taking Alexander's face in his hands and his lips on his.  
“I'm not letting you die again before I got to do that.” Aaron said, pulling away.

Alexander just kissed him again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next time, Aaron decided to agree with Alexander, his friends, everyone. 

Hamilton's opinions became Burrs.

Both were inseparable now, they worked together, fought together, led together.

And when Alexander kissed him Aaron didn't hesitate to kiss him back.  
“I love you, Aaron.” Hamilton whispered, rolling over to face the other man on the bed.  
“I love you to, Alexander.” Burr almost added don't die on me this time, but he didn't bother.

He always outlives him anyway.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next time, Burr gives up on the happy life Hamilton promised him over and over again. He stops changing things, slowly letting everything repeat itself again.

When they meet at Weehawken, Burr raises his gun to the sky.

Hamilton does not.

Aaron falls, grabbing at his chest as if his hand could stop the blood from pouring out of him. Alexander runs over kneeling at his side, screaming apologies and trying to keep his tears inside. Aaron cups his face in his hands as his eyes slowly close.

Hamilton remembers.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next time, they agree to raise their guns to the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever posted so if you could give me some feedback I would appreciate it!


End file.
